


Vociferate

by yawa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU, Jason Todd - Fandom
Genre: Coping, F/M, Jason Todd is Dead, Jaybird, Reader Insert, i dont know which universe this belongs to, im writing again omg, lets see where this leads to, reader and jason were together, reader interactive, still a work in progress, this is literally a spur of a moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawa/pseuds/yawa
Summary: The countless times it went to miscall and the 1 time it didn't.—vo·cif·er·ate/vōˈsifərāt/• to utterly loudly, to cry out (something)





	Vociferate

The smooth surface of the mobile phone stared back at you like it was taunting you to do something. It was quite insulting how a piece of inanimate object could mock an actual living human being but sure enough, it did its mocking fairly well.

You ran your hands over the phone, weighing down options. Should you do this or not? It was quite obvious that you were distraught and you needed to have some release before the inevitable happened: you blowing up.

"For the sake of my sanity," you thought as you decided to punch in some numbers to the phone. It has been a while since you have dailed this number but you remember it by heart.

How could someone forget the phone number of the love of their life?

You didn't know what you meant by the 'sake of your sanity'. Doing this could either tip you off the scale or reel you back in to safety... You didn't know what would be the outcome of you calling him but the pain in your heart knew you had to do this.

It was as if the world was magnetizing you to the phone. Nothing can stop you. If fate let it be, then it shall be.

You should do this.

You had to do this.

You breathed in deeply as the phone started to ring.

Your eyes widen in shock— it shouldn't be ringing. It shouldn't be. The line should've been cut off. Jason has been dead for five months. His cellular line should be down. The owner was gone; who would use it? But here it is still ringing in your ear.

The hope in your chest bloomed as your heart pounded wildy in its cage. It was stupid, you knew. But this was feeding the raging beast trapped in side of you some hope that somewhere out there your Jason is alive.

"Please, pick up."

The phone kept ringing as the hope that found home in the crevices of your heart stayed still.

"Jason, pick up the phone."

He was stubborn at times but everyone knew, he listened to you. So, why isn't he answering the call?

And before you knew it, tears were gathering in your eyes. The anticipation grew but as the seconds ticked by, you knew that this was going to be a fruitless attempt.

The tears were flowing freely on your face. You remembered that Jason hated seeing you cry. You must be strong. You should be strong. This is for Jason.

If you stopped crying, will he pick up? Will he softly say through the line he is coming home? That he is coming home to you?

By the time you wiped your cheeks from the wetness of the tears, the line went off. Then there were beeps indicating the call was reaching nowhere. It was like a heart rate monitor indicating that the lifeline was over. This was a sign that your life was reaching nowhere. Everything was useless without Jason. Life had no meaning.

The beeping stopped and it suddenly fell silent as your heart went hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this idea got in my head and I penned an intro of it down. I kinda have a vision of where this fic is going!! So, let's see!! I'm excited about this one and I hope this will entice you to read the rest.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! Leave a kudos or a comment, if you wish, starshine!


End file.
